


A Trip to Hasetsu

by tsunamijenn



Series: Just another Reverse AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidentally worked to exhaustioin, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More liznikiforov art, One Shot, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Victor is needy and needs his quality Yuuri time, Yuuri is deceptively strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: A continuation of my main Reverse AU story, Victor!!! on Ice. Based off of more reverse AU drawings byliznikiforovon Tumblr.What happens when Victor is too tired to get back to Yu-Topia on his own two feet? Why, just Yuuri showing off his strength and carrying Victor like a princess of course!





	A Trip to Hasetsu

**Author's Note:**

> For an idea of when this is happening timeline-wise, the GPF at the end of Victor!!! on Ice was December 7-10. This story takes place just after World's, the last competition of the season, at the end of March.
> 
> Everyone's ages at this point:  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (25 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (18 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (28 years old) / (S)Lilia Baranovskaya (15 years old)  
> (C)Otabek Altin (25 years old, Coach/DJ - Married to Yurio)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> (S)Christophe Giacometti (16 years old)  
> (C)Georgi Popovich (28 years old) / (S)Yakov Feltsman (17 years old)
> 
> This was not at all beta'd and I don't know if I found all the mistakes or if my brain is refusing to see them at this point, so if you notice something wrong, please let me know! Thanks!

Previously drawn Coach/Skater pictures! Because ADORABLE PICTURE SPAM THAT'S WHY!!!

 

 

Original Victuuri artwork [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/165107195884/reverse-au-yurio-is-lilias-coach-hes-27), [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/165488689784/reverse-au-hes-my-beautiful-angel-and-his), and [here (last two are from one post)](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/168098608934/thank-you-tsunamijenn-i-love-her-beautiful-fic)

Because if Yuuri has a poodle tissue box cover, you can bet Yuri will have a Potya tissue box cover. See the original post on Tumblr [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/165107195884/reverse-au-yurio-is-lilias-coach-hes-27)

 

* * * * *

 

Victor was definitely not pouting.

 

The season was over, and he finally had an opportunity to relax and spend some quality time with Yuuri. There was no rush to start planning the next season, no pressure to figure out what he would do next, no expectations of diet and exercise to maintain his peak physical well-being. He had pages of written out plans, which he subsequently scribbled out, then wrote again. He had asked around to figure out who would be willing to poodle-sit if they wanted to escape from all their responsibilities. He had printed out reviews of restaurants to eat at, stores and parks to visit, and romantic places to stay if they just so happened to make it more than a day trip.

 

But then Yuuri had brought up that Phichit had pulled the best friend card and had scheduled a flight to visit for himself and Celestino once the season was over. Phichit wanted to spend some time with Yuuri catching up on all the details of what had happened over the past year. He was especially irritated that he had not been able to spend his previous birthday with Yuuri, so would not miss the opportunity again. He had even called Hiroko directly to make sure they had available room. Then Yurio had found out, and bitched that he had been asking when he could bring Otabek to Hasetsu to experience the hot springs for a while, so the two were instantly invited to Japan as well. And being the wonderful human being he was, Yuuri extended his invitation to Lilia so that she could also enjoy the hot springs and could spend some time working with Minako. Lilia had readily accepted, but asked if she could bring someone with her. And once Yurio found out Yakov would be coming along as well, he made sure Georgi was going to be there as well, as he did not want to be alone when it came to handling the teenage couple.

 

So when Yuuri suggested inviting Chris, Victor couldn't say no. He did not want to be around when Lilia and Yakov were together, and he certainly didn't want to be left alone with someone that thought their hair was more luxurious than his own. At least with Chris, he would have someone he could cry to about all his ruined plans.

 

So no, Victor was definitely not pouting.

 

* * * * *

 

"Chris~!"

 

"What is it now, Victor?"

 

"Every since everyone came to visit, I haven't had any quality alone time with Yuuri! He's being a dutiful host, which I can't blame him for, but I'm also hurting from a serious lack of Yuuri-time. Other than competitions, it's just been the two of us for the past year. You'll forgive me if I'm feeling a little bitter."

 

Chris sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 

"You do realize how incredibly needy you sound, right?"

 

"Is it wrong for me to want to spend quality time with my fiancé?"

 

Chris smacked him on the shoulder.

 

"You can't call him a fiancé if neither of you has actually proposed!"

 

"But...we have rings!"

 

"They were exchanged as a promise to continue working together as coach and skater, with some weird commitment undertones. It's an adorable gesture, and very...you. But it's still not a proposal."

 

Victor crossed his arms and huffed, but kept his mouth shut. He had no valid retort.

 

* * * * *

 

Minako clapped her hands together.

 

"Again!"

 

Victor's shoulders slumped as he drug himself back into position.

 

"Minako-sensei, why don't Chris or Yakov have to join us? Celestino isn't even here."

 

As Victor pulled himself upright, he glared over to the wall, where the aforementioned skaters were sitting, doing simple stretches. Lilia shook her head as she breezed by to get into her starting position.

 

"They are merely guests. What does it matter if they decide to turn down an opportunity to work with a recipient of the Benois de la Danse? Besides, as much as I personally think it enhances our performances as skaters, it is not an absolute requirement. Yakov is a prime example of that. Physically abysmal, but still manages to skate in a way that works best for him."

 

Yakov's face flushed red as he began to sputter.

 

"L-L-Lilia!"

 

Victor's eyes flashed over to Chris, who merely sat back and smirked.

 

"I brought my skates so I could train some with you because I don't want to completely slack off, but I refuse to do anything serious This is vacation time for me."

 

Victor started to groan, but was quickly cut off by Minako's angry face in front of him.

 

"Victor. Again."

 

* * * * *

 

Later that day, Victor walked into Ice Castle and was immediately assaulted by loud voices and the sound of several blades cutting across the ice. He looked around and saw Yakov stepping off the ice, drenched in sweat. Lilia walked over and handed Yakov a bottle of water while Yuri yelled at her to get back onto the ice. Otabek stood off to the side with Georgi, both letting out an exasperated sigh. Chris was busy practicing his spins in the middle of the ice. As Victor walked in further towards the benches, he saw Celestino skate up to the rink wall and grab a brush to detangle his hair. Victor subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair before setting his bag down. Once his skates were on, Victor looked around for Yuuri, but wasn't able to find him. He clipped on his guards, and walked over to the front desk to find Yuuko.

 

"Yuuko, have you seen Yuuri? Is he here yet?"

 

Yuuko looked up while setting Loop on the counter and smiled.

 

"Hi Victor! Yeah, he was here earlier today, but he didn't stay for very long."

 

Lutz and Axel came dashing around the counter and jumped on his legs.

 

"Yuuri said he would be back soon."

"He should be actually be back any time now."

 

They continued to babble for a couple seconds until a familiar voice interrupted.

 

"Girls, please be careful when he's in his skates. Even with guards, he's still balancing on less than an inch."

 

Axel, Lutz, Loop, and Victor all whipped their heads around and called out at the same time.

 

"Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri chuckled as he was tackled by four different bodies. After fending off the three young girls, Yuuri turned to Victor and held out his hand.

 

"I'm sorry I'm late. Are you ready to get out there and warm up?"

 

Victor quickly grabbed Yuuri's hand and his big heart smile broke out on his face.

 

"Now that you're here, I'm ready for anything."

 

Yuuri looked over, his eyebrows raised on his face.

 

"Anything, eh? Well that's good to hear, because while yes, it is the off season and you can afford to ease up some, I have it on good authority that you have not been keeping up with your basic off-ice exercises. Or! You have been particularly stubborn in doing so."

 

Victor suddenly found that the floor was very interesting.

 

"Well...I mean, you know...uh..."

 

He kept his head low but looked up with his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry. I've been...spending my time with Chris."

 

Yuuri reached up and tucked Victor's hair behind his ear before bringing his hand back to caress Victor's cheek. Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri's hand and sighed contentedly.

 

"It's ok. I understand how easy it can be to get distracted when a friend is visiting."

 

Victor looked up at Yuuri, his face full of love and appreciation. _I'm glad Yuuri is so understanding._

 

"That just means that now that I'm here, we'll have to make up for all that lost practice and exercise time!"

 

Victor's face fell. _Oh...well then. Nevermind._

 

* * * * *

 

Victor woke with a start. _Where am I? Oh, I'm back at Yu-Topia. Wait, how'd I get here?_ Victor threw off his covers and shuffled over to change into his usual lounging clothes. When he reached down to pull off his shirt, he realized he was already dressed down for the evening. _What the...what? How? When?_ Victor quickly walked out of his room to look for answers. When he walked into the lobby, he spotted Chris and Lilia.

 

"Chris! Lilia! Have you seen Yuuri?"

 

A look passed between the two before they turned back to Victor.

 

"Sorry Victor, no, we don't know where Yuuri is. His mom asked for his help soon after he brought you home, and we haven't seen him. Right Chris?"

 

"Right Lilia."

 

Victor looked between the two, wondering what he was missing.

 

"Wait, you said he brought me home? What happened? I remember sitting on a bench after practice, waiting for Yuuri to come out...and then I woke up in my bed."

 

Chris' face split into a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

 

"You don't remember? Well then you're going to looooove this. Remember when you were complaining the other day about how you felt you were lacking in cute Victor and Yuuri time? Well -"

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri finished putting away the boom box in the back room before locking the doors and turning out the lights. _I feel like I went a bit overboard this evening. Even Minako said she was extra tough on him today. I hope I didn't wear him out too much._ Yuuri walked around the rink, but didn't see Victor.

 

"Victor?"

 

Yuuri turned his head around towards the bleachers, but didn't see anyone. He walked around a bit, calling Victor's name, but got no response. Eventually, he walked out to the lobby.

 

"Victor, where are you?"

 

He looked around and spotted Victor sitting on a bench, arms crossed and eyes closed. He walked over and gently shook Victor's shoulder.

 

"Victor, get up. Practice is over. It's time to go."

 

Victor barely opened his bleary eyes before groaning.

 

"I-I don't want to go~ Mr. Katsuki..."

 

Yuuri's head jerked back in shock. _Mr. Katsuki? Since when has he called me something so formal?_ Before he could say anything, Victor flopped against his chest and mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep. Yuuri sighed and poked at Victor a couple more times, trying to wake him up. When he realized Victor wasn't going to wake up, he sighed again, before reaching down to pick Victor up in a bridal carry.

 

"What a problematic student..."

 

Yuuri walked over to the last set of lights and nudged them off with his hip, then walked towards the doors and pushed them open with his foot.

 

"Okay, let's go back home."

 

* * * * *

 

"...and then he held you in his arms like a princess. Right, Lilia?"

 

Victor keened, and Lilia rolled her eyes at Victor's dramatics.

 

"Yes, he did. We were there. We saw. He carried you the whole way back. I did not realize Katsuki Yuuri was that strong."

 

Victor buried his on fire face into his palms. When he felt someone nudge his shoulder, he peeked through his fingers to see Chris holding up his cell phone.

 

"I even took photos. Would you like to see them?"

 

Victor felt his spirit leave his body.

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/174514083189/reverse-au-young-victor-coach-yuuri-i-really) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

  

 

* * * * *

 

The Coaches!

 

Here's the link for the newer Tumblr post for liznikiforov's Reverse AU Coaches: [Georgi, Yuuri, and Phichit --- Otabek and Yuri](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/174713515534/yoi-reverse-au-coaches-and-students-i-really)

 

The Skaters!

 

Here's the link for the newer Tumblr post for liznikiforov's Reverse AU Skaters: [Ciao Ciao, Victor, and Chris --- Yakov and Lilia](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/174713515534/yoi-reverse-au-coaches-and-students-i-really)

Also, Lilia doing ballet by herself: [I can see why Yakov likes her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/165245244809/in-your-reverse-au-version-yuri-plisetsky-is-the)

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Check out her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ


End file.
